Tómame (One-Shot) (Raf & Sulfus)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: (AU)La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, en un momento dado puedes creer que ya nada tiene sentido, y te dejas llevar, el problema viene cuando te das cuenta que las cosas no pasan porque si, porque tal vez el destino no exista, pero si que el mundo es un pañuelo, y que un solo gesto puede condenarte... ( 18)


**Título: **Tómame

**Rating: **+18 (sexo explícito)

**Pairings: **Raf & Sulfus

**Argumento: **(AU)La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, en un momento dado puedes creer que ya nada tiene sentido, y te dejas llevar, el problema viene cuando te das cuenta que las cosas no pasan porque si, porque tal vez el destino no exista, pero si que el mundo es un pañuelo, y que un solo gesto puede condenarte...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Simone Ferri, Angel's Friends y sus derivados.

* * *

_**~*Tómame*~**_

Hola me llamo Raf, y me gustaría...

*Borrar*

Buenas tardes...

*Borrar*

Me encantaría poder presentarle este impreso sobre

*Borrar*

*Borrar*

...

La rubia cerró el portátil con muy mala gana, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, solo a ella le podía pasar eso, suspiró resignada, dos horas llevaba encerrada en esa sala intentando escribir un e-mail al señor Zolfonello, ¿cómo iba a enseñarle su tesis al decano si no era capaz de hacer un email de presentación? Era un desastre. Hacía dos meses que le habían dicho que las prácticas finalizaban y que como última prueba tenía que mostrarle su tesis al hijo mayor de los Zolfonello, a un completo desconocido que tenía fama de hipócrita y desvergonzado, ¿cómo simplemente lo iba a hacer? Ella llevaba todo el tiempo preparándose para Matteo Zolfonello, con él era mucho más fácil, si era un bromista nato pero por lo menos le conocía, y era muy buen chaval, pero, el mayor, de él no sabía nada, solo lo que decían las malas lenguas.

Y eso si que no era agradable. A todos los que le había preguntado le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo.

"¿El mayor? Dios está muy potente, pero todo lo que tiene de sexy lo tiene de gilipollas"

"Es un mujeriego, en cuanto entre por esa puerta se te han caído las bragas de lo mojada que estarás, y el se reirá y se aprovechará de ti"

"Cerdo"

"Hijo de puta"

Nada bonito. Raf ya lo tenía más que claro, no sabía ni como iba a hablar con él, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? tampoco sabía que ponerle en el email, todo sería más fácil si estuviese el chico de la playa con ella, él si que conseguía sacar una luz en ella, inspiró y expiró, justo cuando dos personas interrumpieron en la sala.

-¿Qué coño haces Raf?-la voz de Blue la desconcentró completamente-¿no me digas que aún no has escrito el email?

-¿Qué correo?-preguntó extrañado Matteo.

-Ninguno Matty...-la rubia fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, la chica negó con la cabeza, y tras soltar unos formularios cerró de un portazo-¿quiere algo?

-¿Me vas a tratar de usted a estas alturas?

-No es a ti...es...

-¿Al ordenador? Creo que necesitas salir al exterior...-se acercó a ella-¿a mi hermano? ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? Raf no muerde.

-No ya...

-Las malas lenguas deberían beber arsénico-se sentó a su lado-no es tan malo, y menos en el ámbito profesional, en cuanto hagas la presentación te irás, bueno, si quieres, porque a mi padre le has encantado...creo que se está planteando contratarte...

-Pero eso depende de lo que diga tu hermano.

-Ya, pero es que mi hermano valora el buen trabajo, y tu eres perfecta, te lo prometo-la chica se dejó halagar, pero no estaba muy conforme con eso-¿tienes la tesis y todo? ¿solo te falta el correo?

-Si.

-Pues vale-le arrebató el portátil-escucha, "señor Zolfonello, le dejo aquí los datos clave de mi tesis, es todo un placer contar con su aprobación. Cordialmente Angélico" ¿contenta?

-Lo del placer no me hace gracia...

-No puedes buscarle el doble sentido a todo Raf, es malo para ti-le dio a enviar-¿ves? no es tan dificil?

-Si ya...

-¿Cuando viene?

-Si no lo sabes tu...

Esa misma tarde Raf salió con Matteo a tomar unas copas, solo faltaba una semana para que el encuentro diese frutos, y la chica no estaba de muy buen humor, ni esa tarde ni en las siguientes, porque los nervios y el estrés eran parte de ella.

El día tan esperado llegó con demasiada soltura, Raf había llegado bastante temprano esa mañana, se había levantado a las tres solo para buscar que conjunto ponerse porque el que eligió con Kabalé y Dulce no le había convencido, después de cambiarse treinta veces optó por ponerse una falda entubada, con una blusa blanca de manga corta y una chaqueta azul oscura, el peinado fue lo que más le costó, recogiéndoselo al final en un moño alto, ocultando por completo el mechón rojo que se había hecho ese mismo verano con el chico desconocido de la playa, él se había hecho una mecha violeta y ella una roja: una sonora estupidez.

Los labios se los pintó en rojo, el maquillaje era bastante suave, pero suficiente para ocultar sus ojeras, tenía el portatil con la presentación, los documentos de información, unan carpeta con un resumen de veinte hojas, y una tablet con datos clave, estaba perfecta, y tan solo faltaba dos horas para la reunión. Se dejó caer en su despacho, y tras cinco minutos horribles donde la cabeza se le llenaba de fantasmas optó por ir a la sala de reuniones de la planta B, en la zona B34, miró su móvil dos veces, encontrándose varios whatsapp's de sus amigas, suspiró, y sin mirar entró en la sala, al hacerlo tropezó con algo negro cayendose al suelo.

-Lo siento-oyó una voz sensual al fondo, había tropezado con el pie de un chico, no era una cosa, era una persona arodillada, la chica se atrevió a alzar la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados que nunca pensó que volvería a ver, con un cabello negro como el azabache, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que iba vestido completamente impecable, traje negro, camisa de color vino, y el pelo recogido en una pequeña coletita, pero ni rastro de la mecha violeta, y aunque le dolió quiso ocultarlo. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?-la despistada...-rió-lo siento de verdad, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo debería decir yo diablo.

-¿Me estás insultando?-bromeó, ayudandola a levantarse-estás muy guapa, bonitas piernas.

-Gilipollas, estoy nerviosa y no te vi, lo siento-se giró para recoger sus cosas, encontrándose con el portatil tirado en el suelo y con la batería fuera-¡mierda!

-Tranquila, se coloca y ya está-lo arregló-compruebalo.

-¿Ahora eres informático?

-Creo que nunca te dije que era-sonrió de medio lado-soy Sulfus...

-Raf-le cortó-y ahora si te largas mejor, no quiero tener problemas con el cerdo de mi nuevo jefe-se encogió de hombros-bueno, ¿y a que se debe el placer?

-El placer es mío, señorita Angélico.

Ese tono de voz la paralizó al completo, y una estúpida idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con la sonrisa pícara de su diablo, pero convertido en su peor pesadilla, no podía ser cierto, era lo único que su cabeza conseguía decir con coherencia.

-¿Sulfus Zolfonello?

-Creo que si-las piernas le temblaban, literalmente, Raf no se creía que después de pasarse mucho tiempo preparando ese encuentro ahora le tocase vivirlo de esa forma, y encima tan destrozada físicamente como estaba, y peor aún, ese chico conocía su lado más vivo, su lado más infantil: la cosa no podía ir a peor, la chica retrocedió impulsivamente dándose de bruces con la mesa del despacho, no solo conocía su lado más infantil, si no también el más salvaje.

Ellos lo habían hecho en la arena, en el agua, en la azotea del hotel, en el ascensor, no había lugar de ese hotel donde pasó sus vacaciones supuestamente solitarias donde ellos no lo fueran hecho, y una vez acabada la paz de las vacaciones ninguno pidió ninguna explicación, ni número de teléfono, ni siquiera un nombre, y ahora eso le iba a costar muy caro, o por lo menos a ella. Sulfus se había aprovechado de ella, no literalmente, pero si se había aprovechada de su mala ruptura, ella misma borracha le había pedido que la follara durante todo el verano solo para olvidar.

Y ahora no solo se lo iba a recordar si no que encima iba a perder su trabajo por culpa de eso.

-Es increíble que la chica tan respetuosa que me envió un correo hace un tiempo sea la misma que me pidió con toda la inocencia del mundo que la follara durante todo el mes, ¿o me equivoco?-se acercó despacio, con aires de grandeza, y Raf supo que todos en la empresa habían mentido, incluso Matteo, Sulfus era mucho más cerdo de lo que decían, y mucho más sensual, porque ella misma no tenía palabras para definir lo que le hacía sentir, tragó saliva al darse cuenta que lo tenía justo delante de ella, solo unos centímetros los separaba de él, de sus labios, de su cuerpo de su todo, cerró los ojos por instinto, esperando que el diera el paso, pero Sulfus solo posó una mano en su cadera y otra en su pierna, haciendo que esta se enredara en su cuerpo-eres...hermosa...-lamió desde su clavícula hasta el comienzo de sus labios, la chica soltó un gemido al sentir su contacto, con la mano que estaba en el muslo, delicadamente subió la tela de la falda, y haciendo círculos acaricio el muslo hasta la ingle, posando delicadamente un dedo sobre la vulva de la chica-realmente estás muy mojada...

Esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar, lo empujó de un golpe seco y se alejó hasta las ventanas, dispuesta a serenarse y a desaparecer de ahí, pero fue un error, las manos de Sulfus la rodearon y posaron delicados besos por todo su cuello al descubierto, la chica soltó un suspiro, y apoyó las manos en las ventanas, para que el chico tuviese mejor acceso a su espalda, a su cuello, a todo su cuerpo. Sin medir palabra, Sulfus metió una mano por debajo de la blusa hasta alcanzar el broche del sujetador, para después hacerla girar, y quitarle la chaqueta con cuidado, excitándola aún más.

La rubia estaba totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba, se permitó observarle, buscar la cordura en sus ojos, o la broma, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que vio fueron sus labios totalmente entreabiertos, sus ojos vidriosos por el deseo, y su miembro imponente totalmente excitado, casi por impuslo se lanzó a sus labios, y se besaron, fue un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión y desenfreno, donde ambas lenguas bailaron y lucharon por tener el control. Sulfus se desprendió de la camisa con ayuda de la rubia, la chica lo empotró contra los cristales y empezó a besarle desde el cuello hasta el vientre alcanzando sus pantalones y quitándoselos por completo, la erección ya estaba más que presente, llamandola, pidiéndole que la probase, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a eso, volvieron a unir sus labios, mientras con una mano manoseaba el pezón izquierdo de la chica, la rubia se remangó la falda, y enredó las piernas sobre las caderas del chico para poder restregarse con su pene, el chico ahogó un gemido en la boca de la chica, y la dejó caer encima de la mesa del despacho, totalmente desnuda, se desprendió de la falda y de las bragas más que húmedas, el chico la observó jadeante, y volvió a ver a ese ángel, y se negó así mismo esa posibilidad, sin previo aviso se acercó a ella y empezó a probar su intimidad, la chica jadeó y gritó al instante, y Sulfus, otra vez recuperó la frialdad del principio, la chica estaba a punto de caramelo, sabía deliciosa, eso no lo podía negar el chico, pero aún así se mantuvo frío, mientras la probaba introdujó un dedo y acarició su clítoris, haciendo que la chica le agarrase del pelo y gritase desesperada.

Se apartó de ella y la besó con fuerza desprendiéndose también de sus calzoncillos, se subió encima de la mesa, quedando colocado arriba de ella, ambos se miraban jadeantes, desnudos, sudados, y calientes, la rubia cogió su pene, y empezó a acariciarlo, muy suavemente, alterando cada neurona del cuerpo del chico, que acabo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, la suavidad, ir lento, no era lo suyo, y eso acababa alterándole...

-Raf...-suplicó, y la chica sonrió con suficiencia, y se acercó a su oído.

-No eres...el único con...control...

El chico soltó una carcajada, era cierto, era la primera mujer que tenía el control sobre él, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, y mucho menos ahora, sin previo aviso se dejó caer dentro de ella, y ambos empezaron a bailar en una misma danza salvaje, ambos alcanzaron el clímax juntos, y se corrieron...

Sulfus cayó colapsado dentro de ella, ambos jadeantes, comenzaron de nuevo un recorrido de besos, una costumbre ya latente en ellos, disfrutar del éxtasis unos segundos más, sabiendo que era casi imposible, y que eso no volvería a repetirse.

Como una vez se dijeron hace meses.

* * *

La reunión fue perfecta. La tesis de Raf había sido impresionante, y tanto Leonardo, como Sulfus y especialmente Matteo le aplaudieron, en ningún momento nadie sospechó del origen de los verdaderos miedos de la chica. Raf salió de la sala con pasos firmes y se bebió la tila de un solo golpe, iba a acabar explotando en cualquier momento, había sentido la mirada puesta en ella de Sulfus toda la hora, y eso solo conseguía que nada fuese bien.

-Lo has hecho fantástico-escuchaba la voz de Matteo, aunque en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención-le hemos preguntado a mi hermano, no nos ha dicho nada, pero yo creo que te contratará...

"Lo dudo", le fuese gustado añadir, pero se vio obligada a sonreir y a asentir, Matteo era el único que podía sospechar algo y era mejor dejarlo estar, se metió en el ascensor y pulsó la planta baja, el trabajo por hoy había finalizado, pero entonces recordó que tenía que llevar la tesis también a la universidad, y se había dejado los documentos en la sala.

Maldiciéndose así misma su torpeza, y sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo alcanzó el despacho, pero nada salió como esperaba, en ese momento Sulfus salía con los documentos y acabaron chocando, pero esta vez la chica sintió un calor diferente: el del café.

-¡Quema!

-Lo siento...

-¡Que mucho! ¡Joder!

-Como sigas dando saltitos me voy a reír y mucho...-sonrió abiertamente-espera cálmate, tampoco puede quemar mucho cuando llevo diez minutos con él...

Y era cierto, había exagerado y no entendía porqué.

-Yo te la pago...

-No gracias, no pasa nada-le quitó la carpeta al ver que se la ofrecía-adiós.

-¡Espera!-la agarró de la manga-quería disculparme, has hecho un buen trabajo, y me encantaría poder contratarte...

-Comprenderé que debido...a que nos conocemos prefiere no hacerlo, yo me conformo con una carta de recomendación.

-Si es lo que prefieres...

-Claro que no, quiero quedarme, pero no quiero que sea incómodo.

-Para mi no lo es-le aclaró-eres buena, con ese me basta, y te conozco y sé que no vas a engañarnos con otra empresa...

La incomodidad y el silencio reinó entre ellos dos, Sulfus esperaba la respuesta de la chica, realmente estaba asustado, desde que la vió dentro y recordó todas las emociones vividas con ella supo que no iba a poder decirle adiós, y ella, Raf simplemente estaba asimilando la información e intentando averiguar el truco.

-Ya...yo...no quiero que se repita...nada...

-Oh, claro-sonrió-no se repetirá nada.

-Si acepto quiero que esto sea una relación profesional-eso le afectó, y Sulfus no tuvo muy claro el porqué, pero no podía conformarse con eso, no ahora...

-No, profesional si, pero no del todo-lo dijo sin pensar, la chica le miró con muy mala cara, e incluso se apartó de él-quiero que seamos amigos, quiero decir que podamos conocernos, darnos la oportunidad que no nos dimos en la playa porque tu lo estabas pasando mal, y yo...era yo...

-¿Qué...?

-Se que parece una locura pero eres la primera mujer que tiene un control sobre mi, y no es solo un control, es que...te has metido en mi piel desde...que nos conocimos...

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...

-Y hoy me lo has confirmado, eres más que sexo, eres una buena trabajadora y...un ángel...

-¿Un ángel y un diablo? ¿en serio?

-En serio.

La chica negó con la cabeza varias veces pero al final una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era tonto pero le había gustado ese gesto, esa inocencia mezclada con esa sensualidad, ese chico era dinamita, pero también era un dulce, estaba dispuesta a conocerlo...

**Fin**


End file.
